Advanced Solar Panel
The Advanced Solar Panel is part of the Advanced Solar Panels add-on to and is an upgrade to the standard Solar Panel. In turn, it can be upgraded into a Hybrid Solar Panel and Ultimate Hybrid Solar Panel. It makes 8 EU/t during the day and 1 EU/t during the night. If it is raining or snowing, it will also make 1 EU/t, regardless of the time of day. Like all solar panels, it will not generate energy if its view of the sky is obstructed by a non-transparent block. Unlike the Solar Panel, the Advanced Solar Panel has a small internal battery which can store up to 32,000 EU (by comparison, a BatBox stores up to 40,000 EU). It also has four internal slots which can be used to charge most IndustrialCraft tools and energy packs (though more advanced items like the Mining Laser may take considerable time to charge). The Advanced Solar Panel is a low voltage generator and will output at 32 EU/t independent of how much it generates. For this reason, it is recommended to use Copper Cable or Glass Fibre Cable to wire the panel. Unlike other electric devices, breaking this item with an iron pick will give the player an Advanced Solar Panel back. Assuming you didn't get the iridium from UU-matter, the 2 UU-matter needed to craft an Advanced Solar Panel still takes 333333 EU to create (with scrap). It will take around 3 to 4 minecraft days in sunlight for it to break even. Recipe Advanced Solar Panels have two crafting recipes: the normal IC2 recipe and a tougher recipe added by the GregTech mod. The FTB config files are set up by default to use the GregTech recipe. The easier recipe can be used by setting the 'hard-mode:' variable in the Advanced Solar Panel config to false. You can always use the NEI Recipe viewer to determine which recipe your FTB pack is configured to use. Using the default, 'hard' recipe, the most valuable materials needed to craft the advanced solar panel are 1 Iridium Ingot, 2 UU-matter and 1 diamond. It also requires several advanced machines. As such, these difficult-to-obtain ingredients make the Advanced Solar Panel a late-game item in many cases. (NOTE: As of 1.4.7, the gregtech recipe is the default recipe even without having gregtech installed) "Hard" Recipe (GregTech, default): "Easy" Recipe (IndustrialCraft): Uses The main use of an Advanced Solar Panel is to allow you to generate more power in less space as compared to a Solar Panel. Since it has a relatively high generation rate, you can treat the Advanced Solar Panel as a portable charger. It can also be used to power an Electrical Engine all day without needing a large space for storage and wiring. Between its generation rate and internal battery, it will provide enough energy to run it for 2/3 of a minecraft day. The Advanced Solar Panel is used to craft the Hybrid Solar Panel and Ultimate Hybrid Solar Panel See Also *Compact Solars Category:IndustrialCraft 2 Category:Advanced Solar Panels